Pistón Colmillo
| faction = Grineer | planet = Tierra | tileset = | alloyhealth = 3000 | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 20 | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Resources (400.00%): Charc Electroplax 4.17% Goopolla Spleen 4.17% Murkray Liver 4.17% Sharrac Teeth 4.17% Karkina Antenna 4.17% Azurite 4.17% Devar 4.17% Pyrol 4.17% Coprun 4.17% Mawfish 4.17% Khut-Khut Venom Sac 4.17% Yogwun Stomach 4.17% Tralok Eyes 4.17% Mortus Horn 4.17% Maprico 4.17% Grokdrul 4.17% Iradite 4.17% Norg Brain 4.17% Cuthol Tendrils 4.17% Nistlepod 4.17% Crimzian 4.17% Auron 4.17% Veridos 4.17% Ferros 4.17% }} El Pistón Colmillo is a heavily-armored Grineer quadrupedal vehicle designed for heavy combat. They can be found in the Las llanuras de Eidolon during daytime. Stronger variants exist: the Tusk Thumper Bull and the Tusk Thumper Doma. Tacticas *The heavy armor on the Tusk Thumper makes its body impervious to all forms of attack. To deal damage to it, players must destroy the destructible armor plates on the Thumper's knees, which will reveal a glowing bluish-green weak spot on each leg that can be attacked. Each weak spot constitutes a quarter of the Thumper's health, with each leg weak spot closing up if its health pool is depleted, thus all 4 leg weak spots must be destroyed in order to kill the Thumper. *The Thumper possesses unusual agility for a unit of its size, capable of jumping high into the air to either reposition itself or attempt to slam down onto enemies beneath it. It is also capable of charging forward at great speeds, knocking over any enemies in its path. *Occasionally, the Thumper will brace its legs and then use its pneumatic groundpounder on its belly, which it slams into the ground repeatedly to create up to 5 radial shockwaves that deal damage and knockback in a large area. The Thumper in this state is immobile, however, making it easier for players to aim for its weak spots. *The Thumper has two ranged weapons consisting of a large telescopic cannon on its front and a rapid-fire autocannon on one side. These weapons have their own hitboxes and hitpoints, which can be destroyed to temporarily knock them out of commission. *Dormant Thumpers are buried underground and thus are not visible from long distances. They will only emerge from the ground once players are within striking distance. *When a Thumper only has half its health left, it will eject a hatch on its top side, opening up a launcher that will allow it to release Tusk Seeker Drones to call in reinforcements. *The advanced Thumper variants - the Tusk Thumper Bull and Tusk Thumper Doma - have higher chances of spawning when performing high level Bounties. *Only one Thumper at a time will appear on the Plains at any instance, and there is a 90 to 120 second cooldown time before another Thumper will spawn. Notas *Tusk Thumpers can drop most Plains of Eidolon-exclusive resources on death, including common and uncommon fish and animal parts, as well as common to uncommon ores and gems, but only the Bull and Doma variant drops Seram Beetle Shell, Sentirum and Nyth **This is similar to Exploiter Orb, which drops multiple Orb Vallis exclusive resources and parts, in addition to guaranteed Lazulite Toroid y Hildryn component blueprint. *Nekros can use Profanar for a chance to double the drops from the Thumper's corpse Tips *Decreasing Tusk Thumper movement speed, with la Impregnación molecular de Nova, can make it easier to shoot the weak spots. **Zenurik's Temporal Blast also works on Tusk Thumper. *Polarizar de Mag can be used to strip down Tusk Thumper's armor, thus making it take more damage **Esporas de Saryn do not work on the Thumper. **Neither does 's , which doesn't strip its armor and restore Hildryn's shields *Tusk Thumper's armor can be reduced using . **Four shots from Sarpa can completely remove its armor. **Completely stripping its armor does reduce its damage intake from its elemental weaknesses, though. *Abilities that make Tenno invisible, e.g. La Invisibilidad de Loki can help making Tusk Thumper less active. It will not retaliate against invisible Tenno and less likely move around. *The Thumper is incapable of hitting Titania with its melee, charge, and shockwave attacks if she is above the ground in her Alas afiladas form. While it can still shoot her, it will prefer to attack her Razorflies, which can keep the Thumper busy while Titania shoots its weak spots. *A beacon from Buzlok's alternate fire can be used to tag a weak spot, allowing Tenno to deal damage with ease. *Operator's Void Beam can also deal significant damage against the Thumper, especially with Prism/Scaffold that has Punch Through and/or AoE damage. **This method is quite ammo-efficient as Void Beam is simply rechargeable, while the Thumper requires a lot of ammo to bring down. *Stolen Tusk Dargyn can be used to effectively fight the Thumper as well. Though it is recommended to periodically destroy its gun to prevent retaliation as Dargyn is not so resilient. Trivia *Tusk Thumper is the first Grineer ground vehicle and second hostile ground vehicle introduced in the game, first being Coildrive. *There are two inactive Tusk Thumpers of unknown variant in orange in a small base area at the middle point between Ostwan Range and Renthi Spring on Plains of Eidolon. **There is a unique-looking console positioned close to each of them, presumably for maintenance purpose. Bugs *Thumpers will despawn after a period of time. Even within view of the player. Historial de actualizaciones *Increased the Tusk Thumper encounter chances and lowered the encounter cooldown from 180-240s to 90-120s. *Converted the Tusk Thumper’s Health class from ‘Cloned Flesh’ to a more appropriate ‘Hulking Armor’ class. *Fixed cases of extremely high damage breaking Tusk Thumper, making it impossible to destroy, such as the Tusk Thumper remaining alive after destroying it and excess damage from shooting off the armor plates going towards the main Health bar. *Fixed Tusk Thumper despawning if it or players moved too far from where it originally spawned. *Fixed the Tusk Thumper’s damage reduction not applying to all hit types *Fixed a script error that could occur after killing the Thumper, such as Operator Amps. *Tusk Thumpers will now only call in reinforcements when at half Health or lower. *Tusk Thumper charge behavior now has a timeout to prevent it from getting stuck charging indefinitely. *Tweaks to improve Tusk Thumper jump animations. *Fixed Tusk Thumper weak points getting covered / disabled when it wasn't the one taking damage. *Introducido. }} Véase también *Tusk Thumper Bull, the intermediate variant. *Tusk Thumper Doma, the final variant. en:Tusk Thumper